Are you Happy?
by Grimauldi
Summary: Tails wonders thoughtfully why it's so hard to say those few words. One-shot. Yaoi-warning. I'm not very good at summaries.


Summary: Tails wonders thoughtfully why it's so hard to say those few words.

Warnings: Yaoi

Tails idly tapped the end of his pencil against his desk, before lifting it to his white furred lips and beginning to chew thoughtfully on the eraser. Peering over his shoulder, he noted the many crumpled of pieces of paper he'd already used, and sighed.

"This'll take me forever..." he complained aloud, a whine to his girlish voice. He let out a cry of frustration before crossing out a line on the paper before him, and tossing it asside, resting his head in his white gloved palms.

"Miles, honey!" called a female voice from down the stairs. He looked up, ears swiveling towards the door which was open a crack.

"Yeah, Mom?" he responded after a moment.

"Your friend Knuckles is here to see you!" came the reply. Tails blushed scarlet beneath his goldenrod fur, a hint of a grin appearing on his face as she continued. "He's coming upstairs now!"

Tails quickly said, "'Kay," before he stood up and ran to meet Knuckles at the door to his room.

Sure enough, the hot tempered echidna was standing just before him, sharp knuckled hand poised to knock on the door. "Hey," he said unabashedly, lowering his hand and standing expectantly before the two-tailed reynard.

Tails stood there for a moment, before it finally dawned on him. "Oh, come in," he ammended, stepping back and pulling the door open wider to allow Knuckles' broad frame entrance.

Uttering a sharpt grunt, which Tails took for a 'Thanks', Knuckles regarded the fox with his penatrating gaze. "Sit down," Knuckles said quietly, his eyes softening as he motioned with his hand.

Taken slightly aback, Tails sat heavily on the edge of the bed as his knees buckled at the look he was revieving from the echidna. Looking as though this was against his better judgement, Knuckles moved closer and sat beside him, quickly brushing his lips against Tails' cheek. He then proceeded to go further by taking the fox's hand in both of his, looking painfully serious.

"I need to talk to you," was the only thing said by the echidna, and Tails felt his heart sink in apprehension.

"Wh-what?" Tails heard himself ask in an attempt at a jovial tone. "Is something wrong? 'Cause I'd be glad to help, and I'm sure Soni-"

Knuckles gave him a reproving look, and Tails trailed off, face contorted in worry. "It is nothing like that, I just needed to see you," Uncomprehendingly, Tails stared and Knuckes, who stared back unblinkingly.

"What about?"

"About us. How long has it been now?" the echidna asked, releasing the other's hand and absently fiddling with the tuft atop Tails' head instead.

This question had been unexpected, but Tails quickly piped up, "Eleven months and twenty-three days this morning." So fast, in fact, that Knuckles gave him a curious glance. Nervously, Tails laughed and clenched his fist around his blankets. "Um, I had to keep track so I'd know our aniversary..."

Uncharactaristically Knuckles chuckled, though it seemed slightly forced. "Counting down the days? You're an odd one, kid." he mused aloud, and Tails could feel himself becoming red again.

"So, why'd you ask?" queried Tails, leaning closer to the echidna and leaning against his muscular build. "Um, are you... going to..."

"Nothing like that." Knuckles assured him, knowing what he'd been about to ask. "I was wondering if you were... well, happy with me, really." Tails was burning beneath his fur, and he tilted his head upwards towards Knuckles.

"Yeah, I sure am!" he replied with a kind of ferocity, and thrashed his twin tails as though in anger. "Never been happier!" He stopped his wild shouts though, and his face fell slightly. "Um, Knux?"

"Yeah?"

"Do... does anyone know yet?" Tails asked tentatively. Knuckles brushed the back of his hand against Tail's chest ruff, to reassure him.

"No, not until you're ready." he whispered in the fox's pointed ear. Tails leaned his head back further enough to kiss Knuckes gently on the corner of his lips.

"Thank you," Tails murmered, closing his eyes as he leaned against the other. With a calm air Knuckles let him rest in his arms and brought his face down to Tails' level, draping his arms across Tails' frail shoulders.

"Of course..." he replied easily, crossing his arms around Tails and pulling him closer. "Whenever you're ready."

"Knuckles?"

"Hmm?" Knuckes asked unconcernedly.

"I love you..." Tail let out in a voice strangled by tears of emotion.

"I know."

Tails had been sulking for to long, he knew, and he rose to his feet and stretched his limbs into the air before settling at his desk again.

Knuckles had left earlier that evening, and Tails was once again moping over his blank page of paper. His thoughts still roved continuously over his red furred lover, his skin prickling at the thought of his breath against the tips of his ears. Warningly, a pulsing sensation rose in his stomach, and Tails coughed lightly to clear his mind.

He tried again, pulling the tip of his pencil out of his mouth. Who knew saying two words would be so damn hard?

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_There's something I need to tell you..._

A/N: This is my first story that I've submitted. Reviews are wanted, flames expected, and death threats a must. If I get enough reviews I might add more. You never know.


End file.
